The Prophecy
by KikiSenri17
Summary: Kiki and Kai, the twins of a Clan with a powerful prophecy. Abandoned and yet, fate makes an appearance to keep these twins on the way they were meant to go. They will separate into darkness and light, and there will be a sacrifice. Only true friends can help then defy "The Prophecy" if possible. [KibaxOC]
1. Chapter 1

The Senri Clan

Last of Clans with a Prophecy

A **true **meaning:

Twins of the Senri kekkie genkai

One shall seek light

One shall follow darkness

In a battle of the light and darkness

The light will give its life

To defy the darkness

Darkness will fade

And light shall vanish

But neither must be forgotten

For both were courageous

Whether for the right reasons

Or not

Though fate was right the Clan didn't believe so. And to the decision made; the twins will be banished. For not of wrong, nor right. For fear.

(Third person P.O.V.)

The weather was a slight breeze, not but a few clouds in the sky, in an almost hot climate. Two objects lay, maybe twenty feet of the Konoha entrance. Two baskets, to be specific. It was early, nearly five thirty, time when the gates let passage. As Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane, the guards, opened the _main_ entry, a cry was heard. Then two.

"Huh, what's that?" asked Kotetsu.

"Cheh, _I don't know_. Why don't you go see? Lazy ass..." mumbled Izumo.

He was not a morning person, as you can tell.

A huff was heard at Kotetsu trudged to the, new-found, baskets. When he was within a good distance, he gasped. "Izumo, get over here!" With slight ergency, he rushed over. And also gasped.

"How long do you think they were _out_ here?"

"How the _hell_ should _I_ know?"

"Tsk, don't answer a question with a question, and grab a baby."

(At Hokage's Office)

"Well, this is _quite_ the predicament isn't it Kotetsu, Izumo?" wondered the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, out-loud.

"Uh, are their any reports of missing children?" Izumo asked.

"Not to this description, at least."

"But-"

"It wouldn't hurt to double-check." The Third finished with a small smirk.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Turns out, nothing was discovered. And being the Village Hidden in the Leaves, of course they took them in as their own. They were sent to an orphanage in the middle of town. When at the age of five, decide which school they enroll in the following year. Konoha Elementary, or The Academy? You would think all children would choose a ninja academy, but being in an orphanage you face reality a lot sooner then they should.

About 73% went to the civilian school, 14% got adopted and a destiny decided by their new family. While that left the 13% that felt they _had a purpose_ if they were ninja.

The babies from the baskets turned out to be twin, learned by stages of development. A girl and a boy, known as Kiki and Kai. They had golden blonde hair, with big, deep brown are now five, at decision age.

By _fate_ and _chose_ they were enrolled in the Academy.

And they were in for an adventure before they were even found in the village.

It started when they were born, and banished from a certain _Clan_. _Senri Clan._

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

(Kiki's P.O.V.)

*Yawn* "Geez, I hate getting-" *yawn* "-up so early" I blabbered to Kai about, on our walk to the first day at The Academy. "I know right. I mean if we can barely _get_ to school, being so tired. How are we suppose to _learn?_" he agreed.

"Hah, we could always prove it to them."

"Huh, how? They won't care if we're tired"

"They will if we sleep in class" I thought out loud with a grin.

He bumped my shoulder playfully and commented a, 'Yeah, right'. Then, I shoved him back with a snort, my upper-back length hair swaying. His short, blonde hair, spiked a bit in the front, stayed still. Our shoving countined until we saw the doors to they Academy.

I wore a tight, long-sleeved black shirt, matching Kai. He wore brown pants to his ankles, folded at the bottom. I wore brown shorts, that were folded at the bottom, that went to mid-thigh. We both wore average blue sandals.

Shrugging my backpack on better, we silently raced to Orientation in the fenced-in, side-yard.

Many kids of ages from five and six year olds, to twelve soon-to-be thirteen year olds were there. Mulitple sensei were there with signs or banners stating the grades, or signifying organization. It was actually, already, crowded _with_ 'order' in the 'court'. Kai and I linked hands, not wanting to lose each other before the cerimony _started_. We ducked and weaved to our group of first years.

Finally reaching our section, which was on the whole opposite side of the yard, I noticed many parents. Lining the outsides of the fence, cheering, comforting, and _convincing their children_. Apparently, some kids don't want to be here.

A pretty lady with a name tag that read, '_Sensei Asuna_'. She had long, red hair tied in a loose, side-braid that ended at her stomach. Her eyes were a light but fierce blue, even though her aura was loving. The outfit she wore consisted of light pink yukata, with elbow-length sleeves, that ended at her mid-thigh. With little dark blue (almost black) flowers at the bottom. Her sash was also the dark blue color. As her signs of being a ninja show; she wears fishnetting to her the tops of her knees to under the dress, I suppose. Then, the fishnetting reappeares at her elbows, wear the sleeves stops, and it ends at her wrists. She has a wrapping on her right thigh, with a kunai holder. Above that though, almost the end of the yukata, is her ninja headband. And of course she wears the ordinary blue sandals.

In other words, she was pretty. We ran up to her and Kai started:

"Hello, um, Asuna Sensei, I'm Kai and this is my sister, Kiki."

"We're from the orphanage~!"

"Oh hello! It's nice to meet both of you, do you have your information forms?" She asked, smiling.

Similataniously nodding, we pulled the out of our bags in sinc and handed them over, which she accepted.

"Good, good. Will both go step in line, with the others. I believe Orientation is starting soon~."

Obeying, we walked to the back of the line. I noticed a look of mischievousness on a boy in a grade older then us. And before I knew it, he tripped me. I let go of Kai's hand to brace myself, which helped. I sat up spitting out dirt, scowling. "_Tsk, the nerve of these people!_" I thought. I fully looked up and saw the boy, looking behind me disgusted.

"Ryuu! What the heck?!" Shouted a small voice behind me.

"Cheh, chill down Renge! I was just playing!" Replied the older boy.

"No, he's right." Interferred another voice.

"Yeah, leave her alone! Ya jerk!" Defended another voice from behind me.

"Are you okay?" my brother crouched down, beside me. "Yeah" I mumbled as he took my elbow and helped me rise. I wasn't hurt, just ticked off!

I spit my tongue out at him, now facing Ryuu. I think that's his name atleast. Either way huffing, I spun around seeing my defenders. Three boys, two with brown hair and one with black.

The boy with black hair had it styled out and slightly up, like a raven. He had big dark grey eyes, almost black. He wore a black shirt with a big collar and black shorts, and again the blue sandals. He was pouting angrily torwards Ryuu.

Brown haired boy number one had red fangs painted on both cheeks. His eyes were a dark color I couldn't tell. He wore a beige shirt with padded elbows and a wide, loose collar. He had medium grey shorts and blue sandals. Let's not forget the small white puppy in his arms. He was scowling with his pup.

Brown haired boy number two had bright, _bright_ green eyes and purple rectangles painted on both his cheeks. Like the Ryuu kid, they were probably brothers. Anyway, he wore Kakai pants that stopped a little before his ankles. He had a dark green shirt on with padded elbows, also. He wore the blue sandals, like everyother person in the world it seemed. _He_ was glaring at Ryuu with as much hatred at he could muster.

We later introduced ourselves, their names were Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inzuka, Akamaru, and Renge Nohara. It was Renge's older brother, by the way.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

(Later in Class)

We found out in the classroom, that we would only have Asuna Sensei that year. And she teached strickly, ordinary education. Kiba became my best friend and Sasuke became Kai's. Renge was both Kai and mine best friend.

Throughout that year and the next we became good pals with a kid named Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. They had black then brown hair and dark eyes for the both of them. Choji usually wore a light green and dark green zip-up hoodie and short with sandals. Shikamaru wore a light blue shirt with dark blue lining the edges, and some logo in the middle. Shorts and sandals also.

They had an incident with Ryuu before as well.

We can't forget Naruto Uzumaki, of course. Seriously, it's hard to forget...hah. He had bright blonde hair like us. His shirt was white with the Konoha symbol in red, in the middle with orange shorts. He had a hoodie on also it was orange, with short blue sleeves. He wore the, now tacky, (A.K.A. very, very, very common) blue sandals.

There was also Shino, Shino Aburame. We didn't talk much, but we it's not like we disliked each other. He had dark hair and always wore dark glasses. He had a tan coat and and grey, thick shirt underneath that with red buttons. He also wore brown pants and _the_ sandals.

Though, all of us together were great friends...the other girls of the class didn't like me as much. People like Sakura Haruna and Ino Yamanaka. Hinata Hyuuga was okay. called me a _tomboy_. Which I didn't mind, except for their tone made it sound like it was a curse. I was called a _undisiplined orphan _for my lack of parents.

But I didn't mind. I had my friends and they had theirs.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Sasuke changed...a lot after our second year. Three years before graduation. We all heard the rumors about his family and his brother... Somehow, him and Kai stayed close but Sasuke pushed us all away. It hurt ,but I thought, "_Time heals all wounds...he'll come back..._".

A few months later, a day in class when we were all studying, we had a test in like five minutes and our main teacher, Iruka Sensei, was getting our tests from down the hall.

All of a sudden, a smoke bomb flew threw our class's open window to the middle of the room. A few girls _screamed_. It hurt my ears, but that would get out Sensei's to help us. Before someone could come, an arm hooked around my waist and I was being held. Squinting, Kai was in the same position. I took me a moment to realise, "_We are being kidnapped_" to process.

I started yelling for help and kicking and slamming my fist in this guys leg. I think Kai had a similar idea. I could barely tell we were moving toward the window in the smoke.

You could hear coughing and yelling, "Kai?! Kiki?!" and "Oh my god, they're taking them!" and many shouting "SENSEI!" in panic.

A door was slammed open and Iruka Sensei was there with other chuunin.

If your wondering why I'm still here it's because this guy is struggling with Kai.

THUD

Okay. He just dropped Kai ,but now he has two hands on me! So I really can't move! "_Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic, Kiki!_" was all I could think. We were out the window now. Jumping from roof to roof, escaping...no...no! I began to cry. Tears streaming down my face into tiny rain. I was an seven and a half year old girl being kidnapped. Please no...I-I love this village! I love my friends, and-and my brother! Kai... "KAAAAAAI I WANT KAAAAI!" *sniff sniff* More tears...I was sobbing. I must of been drawing too much attention, because he karate chopped me and on the back of the neck.

"_But why is this happing...?"_

And I blacked out...

(Kai's P.O.V.)

The smoke cleared after they opened all the windows, "_Idiots! Why didn't they do that in the dire situation seconds ago!?_" And then, I began to cry. It dawned on me that they took her and _not me_. I'm the idiot! What was I thinking!?

"I-Iruka Sen-sensei!" And he was crouching before me in an instant.

"What's wrong? What happened?!"

"The-they t-took her!" I struggled between sobs "Kiki's gone!"

He shot up and glanced around the room, sure enough she was gone like I said. The only things disturbed in the room, minus the kids were, were papers scattered and a two chairs knocked over. Kiki and mine's.

They started planning a rescue strategy for Kiki. They put all the kids in the main training hall. With three Chuunin and somehow they found an available and healthy jonin. Either way they had us all on lockdown 'till the end of the school day and, God forbid, afterschool when parents came and got us. The boys and I huddled together on the floor we all had expression of worry and/or saddness on our face. Even Sasuke.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

(Third person P.O.V.)

The mysterious ninja held Kiki under his arm. Sensing many chakra systems closing in on him, he pulls a flare from his kunai pouch, shoots the flare, drops the girl in mid-air, and retreats.

The girl hit the ground, still unconscious, laying limp.

The chunin gather together about ten yard from her, sensing they stopped moving and seperated. Asuna notices the girl first and leaps over towards her. They take her to get treated for any wounds immediately...

(Kiki's P.O.V.)

_I'm being taken from my home, my friends, my _brother_! Someone wake me up this is no time to sleep! Let me try to pinch myself...ther-!_

I shot up from my spot. I wa-was in a hospital? Huh? Did they bring me to a hospital or did they get me back? My question was answered when i saw to heads on the sides of me.

Kai and Kiba. My door opened and-

"K-Kiki!?"

The boys near me woke up, alarmed, at Renge's out-burst.

Gasps were heard and then I was tackled into a hug by the boys.

"Are y-you o-okay?"

I smiled and replied to Kai, "Never better"

"*sniff sniff* Shikamaru, Naruto *sniff* and Choji just left to get some *sniff* gifts and Sasuke is getting some *sniff* snacks." I rubbed Renge's back

"It's okay...shhh...I'm perfectly okay..." I whispered to my _family_.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

A/N:

Hello~! I'm the Author Mondo! Yes, I am a girl and yes that is a nickname my retarted friend gave me. Well, tell me how I'm doing with Chapter One! And please excuse my spelling. My regular typing program is...screwing up. So i have to use handy dandy word pad~! Yay! It has no autocorrect and I'm a horrible speller. I'll try to update as much as I can and I'll try to type decent lengths. Well, enjoy the fanfic and hope to hear from me soon~!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

(Kiki's P.O.V.)

After comforting my friends and nurses welcoming me back, I was released from the hospital. The Third Hokage asked for my brother and I to go see him when I was released.

"I wonder what the Hokage want" I asked nobody in particular.

"Maybe he wants to ask about the kidnapper"

"Yeah, your probably right"

"Y-ya know...Kiki?"

"Hmm? What's wrong, Kai?"

"I'm-I'm really sorry I didn't help you. With the ninja..."

I punched his shoulder slightly, "Don't sweat it, bro". He looked up facing me with worried eyes. I smiled sadly, "Really, it's okay...". And we hugged for awhile and proceeded. It was a very close call, to be honest, I'm glad those loud-mouthed girls screamed like babies. If not Kai and I could've been seperated...maybe even forever.

"We're here"

I looked up, to see Kai was right. We enter the Hokage's building, heading up the winding stairs, toward his office. And _geez_. This was a _very tall_ building. It didn't seem like it was, but it _was_. Great, now I'm sounding like Shikamaru. His laziness was contagious.

We were at the fourth flight of stairs, the last, when Kai spoke up again.

"I wonder why it happened."

"Yeah, me to..."

In sinc, cause it's cool when your twins, we knocked. "Come in" was faintly heard and we opened the heavy doors.

"Hello Kai, Kiki"

"Hello Hokage-sama" we chorsed.

"Do you know why your here?"

"We have an idea" Kai answered.

"Is it about the kidnapping?" I contiuned.

"Very smart children. Yes, yes it is"

"We need to see if you have any history with The Village Hidden in the Clouds" he...is shocking me. _Hidden cloud_? I thought I was from Konoha? But I guess that explains-

"The reason you entered the orphanage," just what I was thinking "was because you were abandoned outside the village gates and no note was left. Or sign of you being lost." Wow. Well, my face must of shown surprise because we paused to glance at me. He started again, "We noted that the type of smoke-bomb was specially made in the Kumogakure. Long lasting and a dark grey coat instead of indigo." Hm, I guess I never noticed the difference the Academy lighting wasn't the _best_. Usually we just had the windows open, for natural light.

"Well, how do we see if we have history with them?" Kai spoke up.

Good point, too.

"Do you know Ino Yamanaka?"

We nodded. "Well, they have a certain jutsu that can search your memory or experiences. So if we're lucky..." I inturrupted "You can find evidence of histore with The Hidden Cloud. Oh! Excu-!" Crap. "Calm down, I'm glad you understand" He smiled. "_Phew, he didn't call me disrespectful_". A knock was heard and the Hokage mumbled an 'enter'. It was Inoichi, Ino's dad.

"Perfect timing" the Hokage smiled.

"I try" he returned with a smirk.

"Well, I leave them in your hands, Inoichi"

Him nodding, "Yes, Hokage-sama"

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

(Third person P.O.V.)

Arriving at their destination, Inoichi Yamanaka lead the twins, Kiki and Kai, to two reclined chairs with armrests. They sat down, obediently, while the Jounin crouched between the seats. Once all were comfortable, they began.

"Now, I'm going to perform a jutsu on both of you. You should feel no pain as long as you don't resist. Just relax..." he soothed.

Placing a hand on both of their hands, the Yamanaka began.

"**_Mind Reading_**"

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Why were they born now?!" an image of and older lady, maybe 50, shows in a kimono.

_"These cursed twins by fate...they discust me..." A man states, 35 at most, with a forehead-protector on. A _Kumogakure _forehead-protector._

"History will only repeat itself...won't it, Uncle?" Asked a younger girl, probably in the Academy. The man nodded, sadly.

Three people approached the two babies, "For the sake of the Senri Clan, of The Village Hidden in the Clouds, these children will be banished to a far away land, to prevent misfortune from The Prophecy" annouced one of the three. The elders.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The twins were still asleep as Inoichi slowly stood, "_So we were right_" he thought. Glancing at the two, knowing they would wake in minutes, he wondered, "_What curse? And something about a Prophecy?_".

Either way, there in for it.

(Kai's P.O.V.)

*Yawn* Wow, that seemed quick. I looked to my right to see Kiki rousing as well. "Hey, Kiki" she turned my way and yawned while waving.

"That seemed quick" she mumbled.

"I know right. That's what I thought" wait a second. "Where's Ino's dad?"

My sister glanced around and then pointed, "In his office?"

Yeah, it looked like his office. Through a glass window you could see there was a, rare thing, computer on a desk and a bookshelf to the left of it. A couch was also placed in front of the desk. He was sitting in the office chair with a book open, looking at the computer screen.

I looked back at Kiki and nodded, we stood up and head over there. Kiki knocked on the door then reached for the doorknob to enter. He smiled at the both of us then said, "I found out some things about the both of you". Gesturing toward the couch, we sat.

"Well, you _are_ from the Cloud Village" he stated, shocking us already. "You are actually from an old clan, Senri Clan. I'm doing research now, actually. Apparently, there's some prophecy you're apart of. This book says, '**In ancient times, its been recorded that history repeats itself in certain situation. A Prophecy. A Clan in the Hidden Cloud call, ****Senri**** is to have this. Found in documents of the Clan Elders this states:**

Twins of the Senri Kekkei Genkai

One shall seek light

One shall follow darkness

In a battle of the light and darkness

The light will give its life

To defy the darkness

Darkness will fade

And light shall vanish

But neither must be forgotten

For both were courageous

Whether for the right reasons

Or not.

**These facts have been proven true through the centuries.**'"

Wide-eyed both us, my sister and I, were truely shocked. "_Huh?_", I thought, she grabbed my hand a gave it a squeeze. Inoichi spoke up again, "Um-but that's nothing to worry about. I put some research in this Clan also and you have, as it states, a kekkei genkai".

Well then, this has been a tramatizing day, ha ha ha. This'll be a great story to tell our friends. "Hey, uhh, Yamanaka-sama? I don't know, anyway, what's our Kekkei Genkai?" He smirked, "Well, some certain Anbu are gonna have to take care of that".

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

(Kiki's P.O.V.)

Well, it's tomorrow, also known as Sunday. So, no school! But, *sigh* we still have to head over to the Hokage's Tower. So Anbu are gonna lead us to it's basement once we get there. Which we're no where near there. I'm still in our new apartment with Kai. We're not morning people. I'm changing in to a pair of baggy, camo capris. And cropped, tight black shirt with full length fishneting underneath. Walking out of our shared bedroom, I look at Kai.

He's wearing a, unzipped, camo hoodie with sleeveless fishentting underneath. And a pair of big, black shorts.

Kai is sitting in the dining-room/kitchen with a piece of toast in front of him. He looks at me and chuckles. No, we did not plan to match. Actually we never do it just happens, even when we buy clothes; we shop seperate. Smiling I head into the kitchen to get myself some toast as well.

We ate in a happy silence. _Somehow_, I finished first and head into the bathroom, I french-braided my bangs into a ponytail, then brushed my teeth. Kai was putting his shoes on went I exited the bathroom. "Ewwwwww, you didn't _brush your teeth_" I joked. Rolling his eyes he hopped with one shoe on into the bathroom to clean his teeth. I slipped my shoes on as well. He came out of the bathroom with his hair spiked in the front like usual, and _clean_ teeth.

"Well, we're gonna be late"

"Yeah, we are" he agreed.

We ran to the tower with about two minutes untill we are suppose to be there. We're still in the Academy, let alone _second_ years, chakra isn't exactly easy to use yet.

"*Deep breath* One block left!" My twin shouted.

*SCREECH*

*Pant pant pant* We stopped just before slamming into the door. "_Phew_"

"Oh, good. Just on time" an Anbu with a red and white mask said peeking out the enterance. We just nodded. The Anbu gestured for us to come in and we did. "By the way, call me Hawk".

He lead us down some stairs, actually, a _bunch_ of stairs. Maybe five flights? I don't know, it was a spiral stair case. At the end of it, there was two, big red doors. Sepreate.

"Kai, go to the right. Kiki, left"

"Uh, okay" I mumbled wearly.

"Yeah..."

Going through my said door, I gave a parting glance to Kai. Hawk then annouced, "Well, ladies first I suppose" and walked toward me. "_Great_" I thought. The only good thing out of this is, I'll get a Kekkei Genkai. Woop, woop!

I stood in the center of the very white room, "Well, let's start" he commanded.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

A/N: Heyyyy, omg is this story to tacky? I know the whole 'Kekkei Genkai' idea is over-used but I had thought of this story since I started Naruto, before I even read fanfiction. The reason I'm just now posting the story is because I did not want to have writer's block because I didn't think it through. I thought _most_ of this through. Anyway, I start the next chapter after I post the one before, each time. So, unless I tell you before hand, if I don't update it _probably_ for a good reason. Well, bye bye readers~!


End file.
